


Winter's Child

by ridgeline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 真正的问题是，如果爸爸选择把他寄放到镇上的其他的家庭里面，自己去开跨州卡车，那么他们的生活将会容易很多。他每年可以见到几天爸爸，没关系，爸爸就不会那么累了，他就不会下班之后躺在沙发上睡着。但是他没有。这就是问题所在。





	Winter's Child

自从Keith可以记事开始，他们一直都没什么钱：他们住在沙漠里，他穿救世军商店买来的衣服，爸爸在镇上打两份工——修车和搬运冷冻食品，需要钱的时候还会去兼职开重型卡车，那个时候他就得一个人呆在家里看电视，而且还得假装家里没人，避免被儿童福利机构发现。但不管怎么样，Keith家的桌子上永远都有食物，而爸爸从来没有离开他超过48小时。

他们家的另外一个惯例则是每当冬天开始，一到周末，爸爸就会带着Keith去镇子上帮人粉刷栅栏，得到的钱存在一个饼干罐子里面。经过两个月之后，这笔钱就足够买Keith明年开学时的新外套和二手运动鞋，足够付他的学费和书本费，还足够买一只火鸡。剩下的钱有时还能买一大块巧克力，这样的话，圣诞节的晚上爸爸就会做没有酒精的蛋奶酒，他们会缩在客厅的沙发上，一边看《极速车神》的重播一边分享。

爸爸去世之后，Keith再也没有喝过蛋奶酒。

在奥卡莱星的情况稳定下来之后，一场罕见的暴风雪包围了整个城市，圣骑士小队被困在了基地里面。他们被告知，暴风雪需要48小时才会平息。一片惨叫和抱怨之后，圣骑士们全部被迫挤在一间小木屋里面，围着唯一一个炉子，并且努力在燃料用完之前不彻底冻僵。Coran做了一些努力，然后每个人都哀求他不要再尝试了。Hunk发挥了他所有的天赋，在狮堡（正在重启，还需要16个小时才能上线）深处找到了一些额外的毯子，最终结果是整个起居室被弄得像个超大的枕头城堡，淹没在毯子和床单下面，维持仅存的暖意。Hunk还支了一个小炉子著热水，装在马克杯里面分发给每个人。剩下的补给还有上次交换到的一种很像肉蔻粉的粉末和Lance不知道从哪里端出来的奶油，Paige审视了一会儿之后，提议煮蛋奶酒。

“现在又不是圣诞节！”Lance抱怨，郁闷地抱着自己的杯子。

“又没有关系！会让我们暖和起来！”Paige抗议。

“首先我要说，我不会煮蛋奶酒，我还是未成年人。”Hunk举起一只手。

“什么？可是——”

“噢，可以做奶昔吗？既然有……奶油。”

“太冷了！我现在就需要所有的热量！”

“现在又不是圣诞节！”

“各位————”

“我会。”Keith说，不耐烦地。

所有人安静了下来，看着他。Keith翻了个白眼，走到炉子前面，开始往锅子里面加奶油，并且意识到房间里面正在逐渐升起的敬意有点烦人。他盯着炉子，试图想起配方……惊奇的是，他确实记得。

“要诀是要加一勺苹果粉。”Keith自言自语，不过爸爸多半没有考虑到他会在距离地球三万光年的地方，所以也只能凑合了。

一小锅没有酒精的蛋奶酒分到了七个马克杯里面，再各自加了三勺糖。白色的热气从杯子里面弥漫出来，每个人领到蛋奶酒之后，都捧着自己的杯子，缩在拉起的床单帐篷下面，缓慢地喝着。Shiro是最后一杯，他拿着他那个无标记的杯子，在Keith身边坐下，呼吸出白色的雾气，然后喝了一口，脸上的表情舒展开来。他闭上眼睛。

“你从哪里学会的？”他问道。

“很久以前我爸爸教我的。”Keith说。

Shiro点了点头，继续喝酒。

Keith把锅子里面剩下的倒进自己的杯子，蛋奶酒甜甜的滋味占据了他，温暖了他。其他人开始聊起了天，聊起天气有多冷，以及他们接下来要去的地方，一些在离家三万光年之外的常见话题。在他身边，Shiro发出一声叹息，放松了下来，他看起来很疲倦，头发黏在额头上面，眼睛下面有细细的皱纹。Keith把嘴唇贴在马克杯的边缘，一句话也不说。

真正的问题是，如果爸爸选择把他寄放到镇上的其他的家庭里面，自己去开跨州卡车，那么他们的生活将会容易很多。他每年可以见到几天爸爸，没关系，爸爸就不会那么累了，他就不会下班之后躺在沙发上睡着。但是他没有。这就是问题所在。

“我很高兴你的爸爸教会了你这件事。”Shiro说，放下了马克杯，“每个人都很高兴。”

然后他举起杯子，笑了起来。

“我喜欢这个。”Shiro说。

Keith没有回答。

然后他也举起了杯子，认真地点了点头。

“我也是。”他说。

 

 

FIN 


End file.
